


The More you Know

by MTMM



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Consideration, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMM/pseuds/MTMM
Summary: Milo realizes how much he interrupts Bradley and makes an attempt not to





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this one. Another tumblr request. 
> 
> I should really put these in a collection.

“Actually, now that I think about it, I’m not entirely sure where the iceberg came from,” Milo concluded. 

 

“Maybe you were closer to the Arctic than you thought,” Zach proposed, 

 

“Well, anyways, that's why I've been banned from River cruises.” 

 

Morts voice sounded as they entered the classroom, “you're banned from cruise ships?” He asked, “how did that happen?” 

 

“Only river cruises. We've never actually put me on an international cruise. I'm half certain I’m not legally allowed in other countries. I think my dad has the 'banned’ papers signed by the UN” 

 

“Okay, well, how did you get banned from a river cruise?”

 

Everyone stood a safe distance away as Milo re-told the story of his river cruise Misadventures. 

 

All the while Bradley sat fuming in his seat. Arms crossed, brow furrowed, he just stared at Milo. 

 

The story concluded before class began and everyone took their seats. Bradley slumped slightly in his, keeping his arms crossed. He glanced at Milo every once in awhile, as if trying to make sure he didn't start talking. 

 

Later that day, on his way to lunch, Milo got hit square in the face by an opening door. He fell backwards onto the floor and stayed there for a moment, rubbing his nose. 

 

“Milo!” Called Amanda, who had been walking behind him with Bradley. She took his arm and helped him up, “are you okay?” She asked as he got to his feet, “oh I’m fine, thanks Amanda,” once he removed his hand, though, his nose started bleeding, “oh dear,” 

 

Mort grabbed some tissue to the backpack and handed them to Milo, “thanks Mort, I should probably go to the nurse's office.” 

 

“Here, I'll walk with you,” Amanda offered, “thanks Amanda.” Milo smiled. A few seconds after they started walking one of the lights on the ceiling came loose and hit Milo in the head, knocking him out. 

 

Mort jogged over to them. He and Amanda stared at him for a second, “do you think he’s just as dangerous unconscious as conscious?” 

 

“I don't know,” Amanda answered, “where's Melissa? She'd carry him to the nurse's office.” 

 

“I think it's better if we just do it. Take our chances.” 

 

The two wrapped Milo's arms around their shoulders and dragged him to the nurse's office. 

 

Leaving Bradley in the hallway alone. 

 

\----

 

Milo ended up going home with a concussion. 

 

Upon hearing the news Bradley was practically giddy, “finally, a day without Milo. Or at least half a day.” 

 

Of course, though, nobody was paying attention. Amanda, Mort, Zach and Melissa were all talking about whether or not Milo would be okay, “he’ll be fine,” Melissa assured, “this isn't his first concussion. We can all go visit him later today if you want.” 

 

“That's okay,” Amanda said hesitantly, “I can only take so much danger.” 

 

“What about you Mort?” Asked Zach, 

 

“Well, I do have another blockage in my Chakra. So, sure,” he shrugged, “something bad is bound to happen anyways.” 

 

“Great, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you.” 

 

And then Bradley exploded, “Oh will you all just stop!” He cried, “Milo, Milo, Milo, that's all we seem to pay attention to isn't it? Oh what a cool sorry, Milo, how interesting Milo, be quiet we're watching Milo, you were out of school for a week because you have three broken ribs my goodness are you okay Milo.” 

 

“Whoa, Bradley, I am sending all kinds of negative Chakra right now. I think you should calm down,” Mort advised. 

 

“You and I were supposed to hang out after school today, Mort! Remember?” 

 

“Well, yeah, we can still I just want to visit Milo-” 

 

Bradley three his arms in the air with a growl before turning and stomping away. 

 

The remaining four sat in silence for a moment before Zach spoke, “What's his problem?” 

 

Everyone just shrugged and went back to what they were doing. 

 

\-----

 

Later that day Mort, Melissa and Zach walked to Milos house to pay him a quick visit. 

 

When they go there Milo was laying in his bed half asleep. He sat up slightly upon seeing his friends walk in, “His guys,” he greeted, his voice quieter than usual, “oh, hey Mort.” He said, a bit more chipper. 

 

Melissa placed some paper on his desk, “we brought your homework.” She said, “I'm sure it's not a gift you were looking forward to.” 

 

Milo rested his head back on the pillow, “thanks guys. And thanks for coming to visit me, that sure is nice of you. Especially you Mort.” 

 

Mort shrugged, “No problem. I should probably get going, though, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I have to go meet up with Bradley.” 

 

“Okay. Well, have fun.” 

 

“Feel better,” Mort waved goodbye as he left the room. 

 

Zach and Melissa climbed up and sit with Milo on the bad while he rested, “speaking of Bradley,” Melissa started, getting herself comfortable, “the strangest thing happened today. Bradley totally flipped out on us. He was telling about how everything is always about you “ 

 

“Well that's odd,” Milo mumbled into his pillow, “I never noticed anything like that.”

 

“Yeah, it was after we started talking about coming to visit you. He kind of flipped out at Mort for coming to see you.”

 

“That is odd,” Milo mumbled into his pillow, “I wonder why.” His voice faded out as he fell back asleep, “thanks for visiting me…” he said quietly before falling back completely. 

 

Zach and Melissa smiled, “No problem, buddy.” Said Zach quietly. 

 

He and Melissa hung out with the sleeping Milo for about an hour before deciding to take off. 

 

\---------

 

The next five days were like a dream for Bradley. No Milo. Finally. He could talk to his friends, share his knowledge with the class and talk to Melissa without Milo getting in the way. 

 

So that's what he did. 

 

“So that's why you're only allowed to being one turkey per person into Canada,” Bradley concluded the story he was telling to Melissa after school, “Interesting,” she commented, then pulling out her phone, “Mind holding on a second? I need to call Milo.” 

 

Bradley half scowled, but didn’t actually mind. He was her best friend, after all, and though Bradley wasn’t particularly fond of him, he could respect that. He did wonder how that happened, though.

 

“Oh no,” Melissa sounded concerned, “Are you okay?” 

 

Bradley heard the voice on the phone, but could make out any words.

 

“Okay, well, see you later then. Bye.” 

 

“So…” Bradley struggled, but thought that maybe he should try to take an interest in Melissa’s life. Which, to his disdain, included Milo, “How- is he?”

 

Melissa was taken aback for a moment. She looked around for a second before looking back to Bradley, “Who? Milo?”

 

“Yes. Who else?”

 

“I don’t know...I just thought you didn’t really like Milo.”

 

“I don’t”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Why do you like him?”

 

“I asked you first.”

 

“Fine...I don’t think he deserves all the attention he gets.”

 

Melissa raised a brow, “Doesn’t deserve it? Or gets the attention we could be using on you? I see the way you get.”  
Bradley put his hands on his hips, “Well, if you were being constantly interrupted by that human tornado you probably wouldn’t be fond of him either.”

 

Melissa thought for a moment. She shrugged, “Eh, I guess, but it’s not like he does it on purpose.” 

 

“Pfft, sure he doesn’t.”

 

“Don’t you think that’s a bit presumptuous?”

 

Before Bradley could reply Zach came over, “Hey Melissa,” he greeted, “Hey Bradley.” 

 

“Zach.” Bradley greeted. 

 

Zach looked back to Melissa, “We going to Milo’s?”

 

“Of course,” Melissa looked to Bradley, “Want to join us, Bradley?”

 

Bradley was slightly shocked by the offer, “Really? After everything we just discussed?”

 

Melissa shrugged, “Sure. I mean, it’s not like you dislike him as a person, right.”

 

Bradley crossed his arms, “I think I’ll pass. I don’t want any broken bones. Which are likely, I’m sure, in his home.”

 

“Suit yourself.” 

 

The two began to walk away. After a moment Bradley called to them, jogging to catch up. 

 

“Change your mind?” Melissa smiled, 

 

“I’m curious. How fallen apart is the Murphy house hold, I wonder. I want to see him in his natural habitat.”

 

Melissa and Zach exchanged looks. Zach’s being confused and Melissa’s being slightly devious. 

 

\-----

 

Bradley was surprised as how nice the house was. Nothing was broken, on the outside or in. Milo’s mother was very nice and pleasent, and his house was stylish and clean.

 

He followed Melissa and Zach up to Milo’s room.   
The Lights were still off, and Milo was asleep on his bed, but he was fully dressed, indicating he’d at least gotten up that day. He wasn’t even under the blankets, it looked like he’d just laid down for a second to rest and ended up falling asleep. He probably had a headache. 

 

Melissa shook his arm, “Milo?” she said, trying to wake him up. She shook a little harder and he stirred, “Melissa,” he stirred, but didn’t open his eyes, “will you get me some...pain killer- or something?” he asked quietly. 

 

Melissa’s face looked slightly uneasy, “I’m surprised this has lasted this long, Milo, have you gone back to the doctor?”

 

“Once.” he opted not to speak any more. 

 

Melissa turned to the door, “Just one second, guys, I’ll be right back.” she headed downstairs, slightly concerned. Milo almost never asked for anything to kill pain, considering his high tolerance. 

 

Bradley found it odd to see Milo in such a down state. No upbeat annoyingly optimistic voice. No stories or calamities. Bradley half assumed he was faking it. 

 

“Bradley?” Milo sat up slightly, “Wow...uh, hi. Nice to see you.” he said, slightly confused, resting his head back down, “Bradley, I’ve been meaning to speak to you, but I haven’t gotten the chance, obviously,” he let out a little laugh and sat up again. He tried to climb down from the bed, but Zach tried to stop him. 

 

“No Zach,” Milo protested, climbing down. He approached Bradley, 

 

“Bradley-” he started, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking - which I’ve had plenty of time to do, considering,- and, I just wanted to apologize.”

 

Bradley was taken aback, “You’re, apologizing? For what?”

 

“I feel like sometimes I’m kind of rude to you. I mean, not purposefully, but, you know, I’m never very happy to hear that I’ve upset someone....So I just wanted to let you know I was sorry, and I’ll try not to do anything like that in the future. I hope there aren’t any hard feelings.” Milo put out his hand to make amends. 

 

After a moment of thought Bradley shook it, “Uh...thanks.” he said, “I’m - sorry about your head.” he said, not sure of what to say, “Hope you...feel better?”

 

“Is that a question?”

 

“Uh...I’m just- going to leave.” Bradley sort of inched his way to the door before rushing out, passing Melissa in the hall as he did. 

 

She didn’t think much of it, knowing that Bradley didn’t like Milo very much, she didn’t assume he’d stay for very long.

 

By the time she got back to the room Milo was back in the bed, resting his head.

 

“Here you go,” she said, putting the bottle besides his pillow, “Have you been feeling any better?” 

 

“Not really,” Milo admitted, “This is weird, I’ve never had such a serious head injury before.”

 

“I thought it wasn’t that serious, though”

 

“Well, there’s no bleeding or anything, but it seems to be lasting longer, and hurting a lot more than I remember from my last concussion.”

 

Zach stepped forward, “Maybe you’re just over-exerting yourself. They say you’re supposed to rest your mind as well as your body when you get a concussion.”

 

“I have been.”

 

Zach crossed his arms, “I don’t think you have. For one thing, you’re a Murphy, which means the likelihood of something causing you physical stress is higher than the average person.”

 

“I did have to dodge that lamp earlier today.”

 

“Exactly. And for another thing, you’re mind isn’t calm at all. All you’ve been doing is thinking about apologizing to Bradley since the day we told you he had a problem. You’re mind as all over the place. Now you can rest. You don’t need to think about a way to fix it right now.”

 

“I just can’t get it out of my head,” Milo admitted, “I’ve been thinking a lot, and I’ve found that I interrupt Bradley a lot. I don’t do it on purpose, but maybe I should start being more considerate.”

 

Zach shrugged “Maybe, but-” 

 

Melissa interrupted, “But right now, you need to rest. Make amends later. Bradley will be there when you get back.”

 

“Well, I hope I at least made a little progress by apologizing.”

 

Zach put down the homework they’d brought him on the desk, “You can think about that as soon as you get better.” He picked up the homework already done, “And try not to do too much school work. Just because we bring it to you, doesn’t mean you have to do it.”

 

“I understand,” Milo smiled, “Thanks guys.”

 

“No problem,” said Zach as they walked towards the door. 

 

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” waved Melissa. 

 

With that they left Milo alone. Despite their advice Milo still let heavy thoughts overrun his mind. 

 

\--------

 

It would be another week until Milo was back in school. He still suffered the occasional headache and found himself having trouble concentrating in some classes, but was otherwise okay. 

 

“Good to see you back on your feet,” said Mort, seeing him walk into science class, “Feeling better?”

 

“Enough,” answered Milo, then looking past Mort to see Bradley, who did not look happy. He looked disappointed, actually. 

 

“But, uh,” Milo rubbed the back of his neck, “My head still really hurts, so, I’m trying to cut down on- talking. Concentrate on one thing at a time, you know?”

 

“I understand,” said Mort, “Just glad to see you back in school.” Mort then turned back to Bradley, “So, what were you saying?”

 

Bradley looked almost shocked. He looked past Mort to look at Milo, who was just sitting with a light smile, filling in a question on the homework. He rested a hand on his slightly aching head, which anyone could tell was aching by the way his brow furrowed. 

 

“Bradley?” asked Mort, bringing Bradley back to reality.

 

“What? Oh. Well, as I was saying, the Orca is actually not a whale at all, it’s the largest species in the Dolphin family.”

 

“Wow. The more you know,”

 

“Yes. They are often mistaken for whales because of their common nickname, the Killer Whale, which is really just another nickname, switched over time from Whale Killer.”

 

Another voice chimed in, “Some whale’s will actually protect prey from Killer Whales,” said Milo, then quickly going back to his work.

 

Before Mort could address Milo, Bradley began to talk about the fun fact Milo had just shared. He didn’t get far before class began. 

 

Of course Milo drew some attention to himself during class with a bunsen burner disaster and a few broken test tubes, but other than that it was a fairly light day. 

 

Throughout the day, whenever Milos shenanigans interrupted Bradley, he’d quickly give an explanation or tell a story before asking Bradley what he was saying, and apologizing for interrupting him. 

 

Bradley was honestly shocked. 

 

About halfway through the next class Milo found his headache a bit too much to bear, and so decided to head to the nurse’s office. 

 

“Would anyone mind walking Milo to the Nurse's office?” asked the teacher, worried he may fait on the way there. She assumed she already knew the two people who would raise their hands but deciding to see if anyone else would brave the journey, she decided to ask the whole class. 

 

“I’ll do it,” Bradley’s hand shot up before both Melissa and Zach. 

 

“Bradley?” the teacher questioned. 

 

“I’ll take him.” he repeated, standing up. 

 

Milo, just as confused as everyone else, followed Bradley out into the hallway. 

 

The entire class was left silent in shock.

 

\-------

 

“Thanks for walking me to the nurse’s office, Bradley, but I’m sure Melissa would have done it,” Said Milo as they walked down the hall. 

 

“I know she would have. But I wanted to,” was Bradley’s reply. He wanted to say more but hesitated for a moment, “I just wanted to...thank you.”

 

“Thank me? For what?”

 

“Well...for apologizing. And making an effort.” Bradley briefly rubbed the back of his neck, “I always thought that sometimes you would interrupt me on purpose.”

 

“Really? I don’t do almost anything on purpose.” 

 

“I can tell...Anyways, I just thought I should tell you that. I kind of ran away yesterday.”

 

“That’s okay, most people do.”

 

“No- I mean-”

 

“I know what you mean. I was trying to make a joke.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Did you know that laughter really is the best medicine?”

 

“I did actually. It enhances your antibodies and immune cells. Fun little tid-bit, you can’t fake laughter. You can fake a smile, and trick your brain into thinking it’s happy, but you can’t do the same with laughter.”

 

“Wow, that was fun,”

 

“And even better, laughing can increase your lifespan, and give people a good workout-”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, interestingly enough. And did you know-”

 

The conversation went on from there. It eventually evolved into a conversation on Nuclear power and eventually ended in The mention of a time when Theodore Roosevelt continued giving a speech after an assassination attempt. 

 

All of this occurring within a five minute time span. 

 

Both Bradley, and Milo, in that relatively short time span, discovered they had a little bit more in common than they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> tjose who love MML and are on tumblr, don't forget to hit me up at mary the mark maker and submit a non-ship request


End file.
